Of Butterflies and Enigma
by nekomiao
Summary: A story about the blossoming and loss of love between Soubi and Kio. A little romance between them during art class.


Agatsuma Soubi with a tall slender frame, deep soothing voice and long silver hair which was the envy of all the female populace in the university. The man who was adored by the women for his beauty and grace and envied by all for his effortless artistic ability. The quiet admiring voice continued to done on in Kio's mind as he sat in a classroom with forty or so other people yet amongst them all that one being still was able to stand out amongst the crowd.

A soft sigh blew past Kio's lips in that moment, a mechanical pencil balanced between his fingers. He didn't quite know when this admiration for the other began or when it transformed into a mild case of love. But by the time he realized what was going on, it had progressed much further beyong that.

The pair had begun as room-mates in the first year. At first, the tall handsome man had been aloof and constantly running off when his mobile rang. Supposingly someone special to him was very easily summoning him to his every whim. Though that relationship changed dramatically one night when Soubi had returned battered and beaten...almost on his last breath.

The memories slowly returned to the young man as graphic images of blood blooming on the common room floor began to flood back into his mind, the heavy breathing and loud stumbling echoing against his senses. Kio's gaze dropped as the memories overcame him, the refusal of Soubi transforming into reluctant acceptance. Then through the night, the reluctance fading as the bond grew between the two and Soubi trusted Kio to tend to his wounds.

"...o..." Kio had spent that night nursing his friend. "...io..." When the early hours of the morning had arrived, Kio had been too tired to go to school. That day, Soubi offered to cover for him. The first offer her had ever made to Kio since their relationship first began. "KIO!" The blonde slipped from his chair with a loud thump, clattering to the floor with his books and files not far behind. Wide eyes stared with a shocked expression towards the lecturer.

"I know you're a very complicated young man, Kio but please, at least look like you're paying attention to the class." The gentle sparkle of humour in her eyes could be seen by all but the man in question as he fumbled to return to his seat. Not far away, the subject of admiration sighed quietly to himself, absently tinkering the the mobile phone which he kept within his pocket.

As Kio fumbled through his pages, the class resumed and the lecturer continued the class discussion of modern art. She breezed through the class as she spoke, placing direct emphasis on particular topics of importance and stopping once in a while to congratulate a student on something particularly well done. The young artist allowed himself to drift once more.

The next day after that bloody night, Kio was given the honour of seeing Soubi's art for the first time. Instead of coming home and locking himself in his room with his materials, Soubi had decided to move his canvas out into the common room of their shared dowm. There Kio was able to marvel for the first time the intricate patterns on the butterflies that Soubi seemed preoccupied with drawing. That day he also learnt of the man's hatred for the very beautiful beings that he painted. Kio never understood and Soubi never endeavoured to explain until much much later.

"Kaidou Kio! Go stand outside!" The lecturer stared directly towards the man as she spoke. "I'll give you notes later!" Normally it wouldn't matter whether a student paid attention or not in a lecture, however on this day she was feeling rather frustrated and one less pair of wandering eyes would soothe her somewhat. Kio hastily moved to comply, this being his first infraction he wasn't worried as to the punishment. A soft sigh escaped the man as he leaned back against the wall as he stood outside his arts class. It was rather nice for once...to have the afternoon off.

A few weeks after that dark incident, Soubi and Kio had developed a much stronger relationship, one that both surprised and delighted Kio in the same moment. The elegant silver haired man had leaned over and kissed him whilst they were studying for an exam together. Then not long after, Kio had lost his ears. A flush crossed Kio's cheek upon that memory though the expression didn't last long as the next memory faded into mind. Next morning Soubi had been summoned once again...he disappeared for two weeks. Kio remembered himself being panicked, frightened of what might have happened to his friend, his love. Fearing the worst...worse than _that_ night.

When Soubi finally returned, it was as if their relationship had never progressed past its platonic level. Every time Kio moved close to Soubi he was brushed off and every time Kio made an attempt to talk to the man, riddles and smart comments were thrown in his direction. What had happened in those two weeks? Soubi's only answer was to say that in the time he was gone "he had trained to become a better fighter." But the man was an artist...wasn't he? Soubi didn't explain what that meant until much time after explaining the butterflies.

Suddenly the door opened beside him and out flew the person who had been plaguing his mind this entire day. On impulse, Kio reached out and grabbed at the slender wrist which swung by him. "Sou-chan..." The soft whisper escaped him before he could stop himself. Soubi had never enjoyed being nicknamed that however he had always allowed Kio to say it. Once in a while the young artist corrected himself but in this case..."Where are you going?"

"Doesn't concern you." The voice was cold and monotonous as he spoke but to Kio it was still beautiful. Usually the expression on the other's face was enough to make him step back and allow him to pass but today, he was determined for it to be different.

"Don't go. Stay with me. I don't want you to get hurt again."

He watched as the face before him seemed to soften, as it allowed for the first time after so long to show some actual emotion. "Kio." The gentle voice whispered. "I care for you to much to stay." And for the first and last time since that fortnight, Soubi leaned down softly, brushing his own lips gently against Kio's in a gesture that Kio, to this day, has never felt emulated.

Agatsuma Soubi, an enigma of a man. The one that Kio shall always watch from a far. The beautiful butterfly that hated his own kind. The one that Kaidou Kio once had and shall forever hold dear.


End file.
